Identity Journal
by angelic swordsman
Summary: An omake archive for all side stories and omakes related to My True Identity. The journal will hold sides stories for a deeper insight on characters. Also will hold stories related to characters past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader and welcome to my first short story for the "My true identity universe. This little story takes a look at everyday life for Hitomi in the village, and in depths look into Daichi and Hitomi's relationship. I'll also say that these short stories will probably be popping up a lot with as the trilogy gets deeper into the plot, but for now please enjoy this short story and don't be afraid to review.**

* * *

Moonlit Night

It was a peaceful night in the village where Hitomi and Daichi lived. Everyone was safely in their home resting up for the next busy day. However not everyone in this village was asleep in their beds as the story takes place at the headman's house. Daichi was sitting up in his bed looking outat the crescent moon in the sky. It had been two years since the incident that involved Daichi almost being killed by Hitomi. Since that day people had started to become more concerned about Hoshi-sama's dealing with thehanyo girl. Some of the guards didn't approve of leaving Hitomi alive and suggested that she be executed immediately, but his father time and time again would turn down the guards protest. He said that it was dishonorable to kill an innocent child and would not stand forsuch anactions. However his father didn't overlook the incident that involved the killing of the monk sent to execute Hitomi. It had been two weeks since the incident and following the next day after his death. The monk that was sent to kill Hitomi was given a proper burial service by the village priest. Daichi let out a frustrated sigh as he looks at the moon high in the sky. Once again today Hitomi had proven the difference in power between him and her. It would seem that no matter how much he trained or how clever he was. It would seem that he would never be able to out smart the hanyo girl. Getting into his kosode Daichi leave the comfort of his room to go for a midnight stroll.

The moon's light shine brightly on Daichi as he wonders the lonely path of the village that he lives in. To think that some day when his father died he would own the village and everything in it. All the people in the village showed Daichi respected as if he was an important adult. While the boys admired him for his skills with a bow, and the girl famished over his now developing good looks. To anyone it would seem that he had a perfect life, but to him all of it meant nothing. Daichi himself had nodesire of taking over his dad job, but instead his ambitions were directed towards the thrill of adventure and travel. However he knew in his heart he would never be able to do that since he had a load of responsibility to fulfill to the village when he was adult. Walking near a certain clearing Daichi looks into it to see a lone figure sitting on a rock. The small child form was looking up at the moon her eyes captivated byits radiant glow. It wasthe one person that Daichi hated the most and the one person he secretly envied. Hitomi noticing the feeling of someone watching her and looking into the woods could see the obscured form of Daichi watching her. Letting a peaceful smile glide over her lips Hitomi taps on the vacant space on the boulder next to her. Daichi gives the girl a menacing stare trying his best to intimate her but to no avail. The girl gives him a curious smile and after a while Daichi enters the clearing sitting next to Hitomi on the boulder.

"It a beautiful night isn't it Daichi." asks Hitomi as she looks at the stars in the night sky with wonder.

"Humph I suppose it a pretty night." retorts Daichi as he too looks up at the night sky wondering about his future.

"Daichi why do you hate me so much?" asks Hitomi as she secretly yearns for Daichi's friendship and because of it she always restrains herself from hurt Daichi when he attacks her.

"Don't ask such foolish questions! You know why I hate you so much!" yells Daichi while never taking his gaze of the night sky.

"If it about what happened two years ago… When I almost killed you then I apologize for it. I wasn't thinking properly when I attacked you. To be honest I really want to be friends with you Daichi so can't we put the past behind us." explains Hitomi looking into Daichi's brown eyes for an answer.

"Idiot there no way in hell I'm ever going to forgive you for that incident. On that day I lost my self pride and until I'm able to surpass you I'll never stop coming after you can count on it." answers Daichi as he looked into Hitomi sad eyes.

"So we can never be friends huh Daichi…" spoke Hitomi in a hurt voice as she really felt that Daichi would be the only one to understand her.

"We'll alway be enemy and that all there is to it. Just you wait one day I'm going to succeed in killing you." replies Daichi as he looks at Hitomi with determination in his eyes. Hitomi just smile at Daichi face as she takes one of his hands in her own.

"Well I guess time will tell won't it Daichi." counters Hitomi with Daichi snatching his hand away from her.

"Heh just make sure no else kills you before I do ok?" utters Daichi looking into Hitomi's shinning eyes.

"Ok but can you grant me one last request?" asks Hitomi in a low voice her eyes hidden by her onyx colored hair hiding her eyes.

"What is it?" replies Daichi as he looks at her wondering what her request could be.

"Can we be friends just for tonight?" says Hitomi looking at Daichi for his reply.

"Humph yeah we can be friends just for tonight. Father always says it honorable to knowledge an enemies last request before their death." explains Daichi letting out asigh while looking up at the night sky.

"Thank you…" whispers Hitomi as she rest her head in the comfort of Daichi's chest.

Daichi looking at his small enemyan wraps hisarm around her shoulders holding her close to him. Maybe in the end he didn't hate Hitomi as much as he tried to make it seem in his mind, but just for tonight he would grant the girl's wish and be a friend to her just for this one time.

* * *

**That it for this short story. Please review and tell me how I did and request more if you want more.** **Whether this is a fluff between Daichi and Hitomi I leave it to you to decide. However I will say that Daichi does has a major rule throughout this trilogy so keep reading. Thanks for reading this oneshot and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

First Meeting

A snowy winter is what I remember when I first met him. It was a quiet winter as I watched Ojii-san finish up the last of the morning chores. I was quite excited since it would be the first time I got to leave the shrine and enter the village. Ever since before I could remember I was always forbidden to leave the shrine, but today Ojii-san had some business to take care of at the headman's house and he was taking me with him to the village for the first time. This is an exciting day for me because I never seen anything beyond the shrine that I called home. Ojii-san soon came from the back of the temple carry his Shakujou and wearing his takuhatsugasa on his head. Giving me a warm smile the two of us leave the shrine and head for the village which is down the forest path. Our shrine was located on the outskirts of the village so you had to use the forest path to get to it. It isn't a long walk only taking about ten minutes at most to walk down or at least that what Ojii-san has told me.

"So are you excited about being out of the shrine for the first time?" asked Ojii-san while I admired the winter site before us.

"Yeah I've always wonder what's it like in the village," I replied as I begin to skip down the path with Ojii-san following closely behind.

We soon arrive in town as I look at all the different people walking around doing various activities. Kid about my age are also running around playing in the snow, and making strange snowy spheres to toss at each other. I reluctantly ask Ojii-san if I could go play with the other kids, but he answers no saying that I must be near him at all times while in the village. As we continued onward I began to notice that some of the villagers had stopped what they were doing to look at Ojii-san and I. However, I could feel that most of their gazes were on me as we walked pass making me feel a bit nervous for some reason. Soon enough the two of us reach a gate that is guarded by two men. Approaching it slowly the two man glance at me, and before I knew what was going on they had drawn blades from their sides pointing them directly at me. Instantaneously I hid behind Ojii-san as the two guards approached us with scary intentions of hurting me.

"Step aside you two the headman is inspecting me and my surrogate daughter," said Ojii-san as the guards gave him a dubious looks causing me to quiver even more.

"Are you saying that this demon child is yours Hoshi-sama?" asked a guard while still holding his huge blade out at us.

"Yes this child is with me and the headman is expecting both of us so please let us through," replied Ojii-san as the two men put their blades away and opened the gate for us to pass through.

Walking through the open gate the two men give me a grudging look as we passed them by. We soon are in a big yard with a huge manor just a few yards away. The snow on top of the roof shimmers brightly while icicle hang off from the side of the roof. We then reach the front of the door which is guarded by two more guards, and just like with the other two they glance at me once before beginning to reach for their swords. The two however, soon put away their blades as a man came from within the manor. The two guards bow in front of the strange man as he makes a hand gesture which sends the two of them from our presence. Approaching us slowly Ojii-san bows politely in front of the man while I looked on confused at why he was doing this. He soon give me a look which I don't quite understand, and soon enough put his hand on top of my head thus making me stare at the ground.

"Ah Hoshi-sama it's truly a pleasure that you come grace us with your presence," said the man as Ojii-san lifted his head and shook hands with him.

"No the pleasure is mine and my daughter. It truly an honor that you invite us to your house Headman," answered Ojii-san as I looked at the two of them with a puzzled look.

"Thank you Hoshi-sama please come this way," concluded the Headman as Ojii-san and I followed him inside the large estate.

The inside was finely decorated with all sorts of object that fascinated me at every turn. Hanging scrolls, paintings, suits of armor, and blades were everywhere as we continued to follow the Headman around the manor. We soon come to a door with a guard standing in front of it, and upon seeing us he slides the door open beckoning us to go in. I was about to go forward when Ojii-san puts a hand on top of my head; instructing me to wait here outside the door while him and the Headman discuss some important matters. Not really understanding what this business was I obediently nod my head, and with that the Headman and Ojii-san enter the room leaving me outside to wait. With nothing to do now I quietly take a seat next to the door as I patiently await for Ojii-san to finish his business with Headman. I turn my eyes towards the man guarding the door and give him a innocent smile. However, he in response give me a disgusted look as he continues to watch me with the eyes of a hawk.

"Hey you what in the world are you?" demanded a voice as I turn around to see a boy standing a few feet away from me.

"My Lord please don't concern yourself with such a filthy creature!" shouted the guard as he gets up to takes a defensive stand in front of the boy with his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Hey you I asked you a question. What in the world are you?" repeated the boy stepping from behind the guard and standing directly in front of me.

"I'm Hitomi! It a pleasure to meet you," I stuttered as the boy looked me over with prying eyes. His hand soon enough find their way to my ears as he starts to fiddle with them. I could feel a warm heat rising to my cheeks for some odd reason.

"Hey girl why do you have dog ears?" questioned the boy continuing to play with my ears.

"I don't know. Don't people normally have dog ears," I replied innocently while also making me wonder why I was the only one with dog ears.

"That enough my lord please stay away from her!" yelled the guard as he grabbed the boy by the wrist while also shoving me on my butt.

"Whatever I'm bored anyway later dog girl," said the boy disappearing down the hallway while the guard stood in front of me with a grudging look.

Still stun about what had happened I quickly get up and take my position in front of the door once more. It soon became dark outside when Ojii-san and the Headman came out of the room they were in. Saying words of farewell Ojii-san and I leave the manor to begin are walk back home. However, I couldn't help but think why I was different from Ojii-san if I was his daughter. Why was I born with dog ears and not Ojii-san and exactly where was my mother? My answers would soon be answered however, when we got home and I would understand why I was so different from Ojii-san and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to the Identity Journal chapter 3. I'm your host Angelic always bringing you stories of Hitomi's resolve to find her parents and the truth about herself. Today's side story will take a look at Daichi thoughts during chapter nine before Hitomi reeks chaos throughout the entire manor.**

* * *

Mixed Feelings

The Stars were hovering brightly in the sky as Daichi sit on the porch looking at the stars in the night sky. Tomorrow his worse enemy Hitomi would be executed on the charges of killing Hoshi-sama who had been the protector of the village. Hitomi herself had said that she hadn't killed him, and in a sense he believed her seeing as he was the only family that she had. It was a very confusing position that they were in seeing as no one knew the truth at all. No matter how much Daichi hated her or how much he wanted to her dead. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Hitomi was responsible for Hoshi-sama death. Letting out a light sigh Daichi looks up at the stars shimmering in the night sky. Memories of Him and Hitomi looking up at the night sky together floods his mind as they had been friends just for that one night. Shaking that thought away from his mind Daichi head back into the manor. His feeling of what to believe in absolute chaos.

"_Why am I having such a hard time accepting Hitomi's punishment? This what I've wanted ever since I was eight, but now that its coming true why am I so confused?" _thought Daichi as he began wondering the manor with no destination in mind.

"There you are Onii-sama! I've been looking for you," piped Eiji as he comes over to his brother's side who was currently in deep thought about something,

"What wrong Daichi you looked a little troubled," pointed out Eiji as Daichi just give him a small smile.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore Eiji," whispered Daichi as her ran his hand through his short black colored hair while Eiji gave him a puzzled look.

"Is it about Hitomi?" asked Eiji causing Daichi eyes to glaze over in confusion as he was unsure about the whole situation.

"Hey Eiji what do you believe is the truth? Do you really think that Hitomi killed Hoshi-sama?" questioned Daichi throwing his brother off guard for a moment.

"I really don't think that she would do something like that, but who else could've possibly done it? I think this for the best since our village will finally have peace after Hitomi is dead," explained Eiji as Daichi let out another sigh.

"Your probably right but I'm not convinced that she done it," replied Daichi as memories of him, his brother, and the village boy teasing Hitomi come into play inside his head.

"Onii-sama do you truly hate Hitomi or do you like her?" asked Eiji as Daichi is completely caught off guard by this sudden question.

"What are you talking about of course I hate her! She nothing but a pathetic Hanyo who will amount to nothing in the end!" shouted Daichi as he felt a tiny visible pain within his own heart.

"That pathetic girl… She promised that she wouldn't allow anyone to kill her before I did!" cried Daichi as Eiji sees tears leaking from his brothers eyes. He didn't understand why he was crying or what brought it on so suddenly, but the only thing he could do to comfort his brother was to hold on tightly to him.

"Damn it all! When did it come to this I was suppose to be the one to end her life!" shouted Daichi as the tears would not cease coming from his eyes.

"Why don't you accept dad offer of executing her yourself Onii-sama?" questioned Eiji as he saw it as his perfect chance to fulfill his dream of bringing death to the Hanyo girl.

"It not the same! I want to kill her with my own strength with no strings attached, but now I'll never be able to do it now," sobbed Daichi staining his brother's clothing with his tears.

"Your desire to kill Hitomi and always attack her is your own way of showing that you care. Isn't it Onii-sama?" deduced Eiji as Daichi simply remains silent to Eiji remark.

Feeling slightly better Daichi wiggle out of Eiji hug and proceeds to wonder down the endless corridors of the manor. He wonders if what his brother said was true. That his determination to kill Hitomi was nothing but an excuse to always be near her, and to talk to her for that matter. Did he secretly yearn for Hitomi friendship as much as she yearn for his? He certainly had always envied her since she was shackled to no responsibility whatsoever. She was free to do as she please to go anywhere that she wanted. This was the freedom that Daichi had always wanted to be free from his responsibility of running the village when he was older, and because Hitomi had always taken that freedom for granted it had always made Daichi furious with her. Yes Daichi's countless attempt on Hitomi's life were mere excuse to be around her, or was it the fact that he had the freedom to hunt her that made him always try and try again. It wasn't Daichi responsibility to kill Hitomi. Yet he still was determine as ever to end her life at his hand, and regain the pride he had lost six years ago. However, that dream was dead now as the girl he was so determine to killed would be executed tomorrow morning. Clutching his fist tightly Daichi proceeds to go to his room not wanting think about the matter anymore.


End file.
